


Butterflies

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [25]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Butterflies, Childhood Friends, Crushing, Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff fest, Friends to Lovers, Lovey-Dovey, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Sweet, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Nini doesn't even have to try to make Ricky swoon for her.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Butterflies

Ricky never understood what people meant whenever they said they got this weird ticklish yet pleasing sensation in their stomachs when they were around someone they adored. How on earth would that be a nice feeling? No part of it made sense to him in any way. 

That is until he fell for his best friend. 

It just kind of clicked one day. He had noticed that recently he had felt something odd in his stomach when she was around, and his heart would beat so fast that he was concerned he'd have to have it checked out. 

After explaining his odd experience to Big Red, Red had smirked and told him that he was feeling butterflies and that he had a crush on Nini. Ricky of course denied him stating he only saw her as a good friend, but he found himself constantly thinking of her throughout the next few weeks. 

He found himself becoming more attached with every passing day. He'd find some way to be near her, thought of different ways to make her smile or laugh, and buy her favorite chocolate bar just to make her happy. The ticklish sensation would only get more intense as time went on, and he had began to enjoy it. 

It took him a full month after Red's words to accept the fact that he indeed had fallen for his longtime best friend. He wasn't ready to tell her anytime soon, but that wouldn't stop him from leaving little hints and admiring her. 

At the moment, they were alone in his car in a In-N-Out parking lot listening to the playlist he had made for her when she's in the car. She was singing her heart out to Harry's song Adore You, and he felt the butterflies run wild inside him. 

Everything about her was angelic. Her voice was so sweet, her pure happiness illuminating the atmosphere, her heavenly soul was shining as she sang each lyric with so much passion. She had turned to him as she sang, and he let himself believe that she had been singing to him. 

She held onto his arm as she serenaded him, and he couldn't fight the warm feeling he got in his heart. "Come on Ricky, you gotta sing along or it's not as fun."

He obliged since he knew it'd make her happy. He decided to be just as over dramatic as her as he sang. He interlaced his fingers with hers, lightly kissing the back of her hand. She giggled at his motion not thinking much of it. 

He shifted closer to her so that their heads were almost touching. He rested his thumb on her face causing her to meet his eye. She stopped singing allowing him to sing the rest of it as she was completely enchanted by him.

She began blushing at how intimate his gesture was, and he swore he saw her take a quick glance to his lips.

He moves his lips near her ear, his breath making her shiver. "I'd walk through fire for you. Just let me adore you. Like it's the only thing I'll ever do."

***

It's been three months since he found out he liked his best friend, and it seems like the butterflies are only getting more vigorous. He didn't mind one bit. He has fully reveled every second of falling even harder for her. 

He didn't even try to hide it hoping that one day she'll catch all his hints. So far, it seems like she hasn't. Today, he decided to kick it up a notch with his attempts. He got the idea of writing compliments on post it notes in areas only she would find them throughout the day. 

He had been walking over to his car when he felt someone grab his arm. He was pleased to see a very rosy cheeked and baffled Nini holding a bunch of sticky notes. 

"I see you got my notes."

"I did. Care to explain why you did this?"

"Does it bother you?"

"I mean no, but it seems kinda out of the blue." 

"Did it make you smile?"

She blushed and nodded. "I did. It was very sweet, especially the one about my eyes."

He smiled. "Then I did my job."

He spun on his heel as he started walking to his car. He heard her footsteps approach him from behind. 

"Ricky, wait!"

He stopped when she stood in front of him. "What's up?"

She appeared as if she was trying her best to find the courage to say whatever is on her mind. She bit her lip as he nervously tapped her fingers on her thigh. "Could you maybe write some more? I really love them."

He beamed at her request and thought she looked so adorable. "Of course."

She wraps her arms around him, and he happily hugged back. Unbeknownst to him, she had been feeling that same ticklish sensation too. 

***

Tonight was prom, and Ricky asked Nini to be his date. She didn't even have to think twice about saying yes. Plus, he asked her with the sticky notes he had been writing her for the past few weeks, which made her cheeks redden. 

She had gotten overheated in the ballroom area and had asked him to come with her in the hallway so she wasn't alone. They had sat against the wall in silence playing with each other's hands. 

He looked down at her and could see something was on her mind, and she probably used the overheating story as a guise for her intentions. 

"I really love what we have." She says randomly. She doesn't bother to meet his eye keeping her eyes on their joined hands. 

He scrunched his brows since she said it so sadly. "Me too."

She tightens her grip on him as she harshly bit down on her lip. Now he was getting concerned. 

"Nini, what's wrong?"

The blaring sound of "Forever Young" blasts from the ballroom distracting Nini from his question. She walks in front of him still holding his hand.

"Dance with me."

"Neens..."

"Please."

When he saw the pleading look in her eyes, he knew to drop his burning question. 

He sighed in defeat. "Okay." 

She gave a weak smile as she pulled him to her chest, wrapping her arms around his frame. He rested his head on top of hers pulling her into a tight hug as they rock to the music. He rubbed her back soothingly since she was clearly in distress about something. 

She hummed at his touch completely feeling herself calm down a bit. They had stayed like that for the first minute of the song and that's when Nini felt ready to tell him. 

"Ricky."

"Hm?"

"I'm ready to speak now."

He stopped swaying. "I'm listening."

She tightens her hold on him, burying her cheek into his chest. He could feel how rapidly her heart was beating. 

"I really love what we have, but I'm not satisfied."

He didn't like where she was going with this. "What do you mean by that?"

She takes a deep breath and finally looks up at him. He was alarmed by the single tear rolling from her eye. 

"I want us to be more. I'll always want us to be more, and I don't know if you feel the same. If you don't feel the same, then I just ruined our friendship. And I'd have to live with that."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in at her confession. "Is that seriously what you were so scared of telling me?"

She nodded. He smiled to her surprise and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Neens, I've been trying to hint that I feel the same way for months now." 

"Really?"

He chuckled. "I thought it was obvious. I don't write cutesy notes to someone I view as just a friend."

"I guess I should've known. I didn't want to get my hopes up just in case you didn't want me."

He cups her face and places a kiss on her forehead. "How could I not want you?"

She beams and removes her arms from him. "Let's go back inside. I'm all cooled down."

"Sure babe."

She blushed at the pet name. He wraps his arm around her shoulder sneaking a kiss on her cheek making her giggle. 

As they danced the night away with each other, they both had felt butterflies with every hug, every kiss, and every whispered word, both wishing that they could be stuck in this magical moment forever.

*** 

_If you will be my love, I will love you_

_'til the end of time._

**Author's Note:**

> My Rini book is coming in two days and I'm so fucking excited omg! I'm gonna make fics from that material for sure. 
> 
> Based off Butterflies by Michael Jackson and Kasey Musgraves cuz both are adorable. Seems like I'm on a fluff fest. 
> 
> Quote is by HEE HEE.
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
